TURK
by YPR
Summary: What is it to be a Turk. This has no 'story' to it .. more like a in depth document on what the Turks are and what they serve.


_You and I, we may look the same  
But we are very far apart._

Tactical Unit Recon Killers. The tactical unit that rids the 'evil' of the world. That is ShinRa's prime explanation of their Turks. Although they exist, they essentially don't. They are flesh and blood but the records of their birth, full fledge names, are hidden from the world. Codenames were given to those who were part of the team for the safety of their own purposes. Each rookie always was covered with a codename. It was part of the program of forgetting their identity and more focused on the key point of what they are; a Turk.

_There's bullet holes where my compassion used to be  
and there is violence in my heart._

During their main operation of protocol and learning the ways of disappearing one could say they serve nothing more than a clean up crew but handle situations on their own personal level. Each Turk is not hesitant to be the silencing machine to their victims. Victims could easily be the blood of the innocent. Just as long as the cover up is granted; the practice of not being there. Turk's are told to have no emotional attachments to their victims, their orders, and even are often told to rid themselves of family members just to cover up the reconciliation of their name and what they serve.

_Into fire you can send us  
From the fire we return  
You can label us a consequence of how much you have to learn._

As quickly as they come in they are dismissed with nothing but footsteps of the destruction they serve. They will not end their prime objective until the order is an accomplishment. Their level of hierarchy is their level of loyalty. The President is their most precious commodity and would not think twice before jumping in the line of fire. Although some Turks have their own thoughts on the process of risking their lives for their jobs most would certainly risk every fiber of their body to ensure the Company's future. At a young age they are granted into the Turks, brainwashed enough to be let out with nothing but the capability of getting things done and getting them done right. Failure will never be on the thought process of another Turk. And thusly, if this type of consequence is erupted into the mind surely it would be put to rest.

_You can try but you'll never understand  
This is something you will never understand  
Can you hear it now_

_Hear it coming now_

Only Turks know their rightful position in the world. Be it they have to serve a life of solitude. Some of the men and women who make it upon the Division of the Turks either had a past not worth bringing up or proved themselves in their ruthless account of consequences. Turks are not captured and forced into the job like ShinRa SOLDIERS. Although the Turks are the ones who round up potential candidates to be part of the strongest army in all of Gaia. Force is often one factor when the volunteers are low. This requires a massive amount of brainwashing in order for the men and women not to betray the company itself. Subliminal messages are forced into the minds of these individuals until they are nothing but a ruthless killing machine. It is The Turks job to take on the after effects as long as taking out any sort of stragglers in their wake.

_On hands and knees  
We crawl  
You cannot stop us all  
Our bones, our skin  
We will not let you win_

In the moment of danger, the moment of feeling defeat, the Turks would easily take out the last bullet not for the enemy but on themselves. Company secrets are kept along the Turks with the oath to keep it just that; a well given secret. Although the Company of ShinRa harbors their own barrage of confidential statements, some not even the Turks know of. Essentially, ShinRa worked its way up the ladder with nothing but hidden cloak and dagger works.

_You have set something in motion  
Much greater than you've ever known  
Standing there in all your grand naivety  
About to reap what you have sown_

The works of the Turks and ShinRa itself is kept under tight surveillance. Nothing inside the City of Midgar is unknown to the corruption that operates it. Nothing gets exported out of the city nor imported without ShinRa Co. knowing about it. Those who oppose ShinRa itself are easily taken out with the prime objective of ending the problem once and for all. The incident of Sector Seven is a good example of ridding a problem and the consequences involved. Sure enough innocent people were killed but it did indeed end the problem. The action also required an explanation which simply was converted to the works of AVALANCHE and their terrorist actions.

_Time will feed upon your weaknesses  
And soon you'll lose the will to care  
When you return to the place that you call home  
We will be there, we will be there._

No matter how long you stay away from the problem at hand, it is most often the case that you are the problem. ShinRa Turks are there to send orders to their lesser counterparts on the hierarchy list. SOLDIERS are dispatched to take care of problems easily enough with full force battle cries. With an operation that is made to be under confidential purposes the Turks are dispatched to cover up what incident may have taken place. No matter what the condition is the Turks main focus is not to fail. When the threat is taken care of the mission is accomplished. Nothing will stop until the order from a superior is granted saying those simple words of; Mission Complete.


End file.
